The present invention relates to sensors for sensing acceleration and vibration.
Heretofore, the acceleration and vibration sensors have been primarily of electromechanical nature. One prior art acceleration sensor uses a mercury switch which is configured such that the selected acceleration moves the mercury to a position in which it closes an electrical connection between leads. Prior art vibration sensors utilize electrical conductors moving with respect to magnetic fields or piezoelectric elements that produce electric signals proportional to acceleration.
Fiber optic accelerometers of numerous designs are available. The fiber optic systems have numerous advantages over mechanical and electromechanical accelerometers, such as their increased sensitivity and immunity to electrical interference. However, the fiber optic accelerometers tend to be relatively expensive. Moreover, the fiber optic accelerometers are not as amenable to automated manufacture as the prior art electromechanical and electrical acceleration sensors.